


【宏晋】玫瑰（流浪地球AU）

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M, SpeXial - Freeform, 宏晋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】玫瑰（流浪地球AU）

*原著向，部分细节参考电影及电影手记

 

*时间线前情提要：

前太阳时代→（400年）→刹车时代→（30年）→逃逸时代→流浪时代....

#不用担心，我根本没写到流浪时代

 

*此文经历了“疲劳写作，要啥啥没有”阶段，和“丢草稿，熬夜打框架，与痴呆写手的失忆速度赛跑”的从头打桩阶段，并不能保证您到底看到了个啥。

————————————————————————————————————————

 

 

1.

罗弘证从总控室交过岗，回到自己的宿舍，此时正是东八区正午十二点。

他正回手关门，就听背后一阵窸窣声，还没来得及回身就被锁着一条胳膊死死摁在门板上，门跟着严丝合缝被甩上，物体相撞的余震隔着一层薄薄的皮肉经过他的骨头传导到他那颗靠离子流增加脉冲力的心脏上。

“兔崽子放手！”

“上校您慢了。”一个青年的声音在背后得意洋洋的响起。

上校没让他得意多久，迅速抬起脚来踢在他小腿上，他不由得乱了重心，一松力。捉住空隙，上校身子向右一卷，另一条行动自由的手臂绕过青年的后颈。

现在，上校一副清闲模样靠在门板上，他左手从工装裤口袋里掏出一盒软包香烟，叼了一根在嘴上，右手插着腰，手臂形成一个回形角度，青年的头被他用手臂卡着，不得不面朝下弯着腰撅着屁股，像一匹被拴住的马一样尴尬的站着。

“小兔崽子长本事啦？”罗弘证想不起来自己把打火机装在哪了，也不着急把烟点着。

“哎呀，我错了！我错了还不行嘛...”大丈夫能屈能伸，青年抓着上校的手臂摇来摇去，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着，扫在上校的工装上沙沙作响。

冰霜风雪从罗弘证眉间融化，他笑了，胸腔也跟着起伏一下，松了手，左脚在门板上一蹬又落地，在还没来及直起身的青年的屁股上“啪”的打了一下，响亮亮的。

“你跟指挥部报过到了吗？”罗弘证在椅子上坐下，双腿伸展了交叠着搭在桌子边缘上，点着了烟。

“我哪敢不去啊，再让老吴逮着一次，他得卸我条胳膊，”青年摸了摸方才“惨遭酷刑”的臀部，对结实又有弹性的触感非常满意，栖身上去用手臂环上他肩颈，“欸，你就这么对待刚执行完任务的功臣啊？我可是连开了六天车从清迈回来的，总得给我亲一下吧？”

他略微稍长的头发扫在罗弘证的脖颈上，轻轻痒痒的，从皮肤上荡到人心里去。罗弘证挡开了他凑近的脑袋，他说，“你少来！从清迈回来顶多四天。”

青年吃了闭门羹，撅起了嘴，有时候上校的严谨真让人讨厌，对着他耳朵恶狠狠的吹了口气，就放开了他。跪在窗户下面的矮沙发上，趴在窗台上对着窗台上的小花盆发呆。

那里埋了几颗从前太阳时代保存下来的种子，青年花了半个月的工资买下来的，据说发芽后会长出玫瑰花来。

上校扭过头来寻他的身影，定定的看了几秒，又移走了——他背着身不会看到。烟雾向着窗户缝飘去，上校淡淡的抛下了句，“不会开花的。”

2.

不会开花的。

没有培植室的培育技术支持，在地下城，任何草本类的植物都不会成活发芽，甚至连烟草都是化学合成物质。到处都是人造光和温度调节控制器的地下城，早已失去了前太阳时代的四季与日夜。

罗弘证出生于刹车时代的末尾，东半球最后一次太阳落下后，再也没有升起，地球停止了自转。当他开始理解前太阳时代生态系统的时候，飞鸟虫鱼、杉树花草都即将成为过去式。人类在资源稀缺的时刻用最公平的抽签手段杀死了一半同类，浩浩荡荡的向地球深处钻去。“新地心说”贯彻了义务教育阶段，高喊“流浪地球计划符合大多数人的利益，破坏即背叛”的口号。没有抽签号的人不乖乖为了别人与别人代代相传的血脉的利益顺从地死在地面上，就是非法的，是叛人类的，是犯罪。人们高高举起双手证明清白，谁也没有动手，只是运气作祟。

和地表上的一切生物告别后，人类孤独的“霸占”了地球。逃逸时代后出生的小孩子只能靠VR复原技术去了解前太阳时代各式各样的动物植物和曾经的太阳。

自然生态圈的消失彻底改变了人类的心理状态和精神生活，全球的艺术与哲学教育基本完全消失，理工科压倒性的独霸资源。当下人类除了生存问题，不再有多余的追求，除了太阳与地球的位置这样实际的话题，其他的都是虚无缥缈的。

他们怎么敢在全人类命运走钢索的时候拥有丰富的情感、感知与追求，要知道活在地下的人都是顶着被抛弃在地表的同类甚至亲朋好友的尸体活下来的。

人类擅长把群族进行分类，按照年龄、性别、职业，逐次划分成组。等待意外发生，按同质组别将亲友分离，孩子在逃生队伍排头，母亲在队伍末尾。优先组别优先逃生，垫底的听天由命。多经历几次，活下来的也早就该麻木了。

联合政府把播放电子乐与变换地下城灯光当做文娱生活的一部分，但人们才不关心你到底播的是电子乐还是摇滚、顶上的灯到底是蓝色还是粉色，甚至不关心亲近的同类，更有甚不关心自己的。

联合政府已经开放了合法安乐死申请10年了，这样的结果并不是出乎意料的。就连香烟烟盒上也再没有出现过“吸烟有害健康”这句话，靠抽烟消遣的人也并不关心健不健康，联合政府也没多余心思去要求烟草企业在烟盒上多印一句自欺欺人的话。人大多是被迫来到世界上的，从前层层叠叠金字塔型的社会摞在人身上，人很难掌控自己的命运；现在人掌握了自己的命运，命运已经没太多选择。

3.

罗弘证是个极致的矛盾体。

别人看不出来。

至少黄伟晋是这样认为的。

“逃亡的不是人类，是地球自己。”

罗弘证说出这句话是在7年前——他还是联合政府军特勤队指挥官的时候，那时的他与现在不一样，腰板挺得钢直，走起路来平稳带风，二十出头的年纪正意气风发，像一把漆黑发亮的上膛长枪，而当时的黄伟晋还只有14岁。

特勤队结束任务后多半是有半天清闲小假，整理修缮，等待新的调配指令。特勤队长坐在地下城的小酒馆吃东西，本能的敏锐动物直觉告诉他右手边有一道直勾勾的视线射了过来。他知道，有吸引力的是这桌子吃的，虽然再怎么吃也只有不同口味的蚯蚓和没有味道的人工培植根茎类蔬菜罢了。

他头也没抬，用筷子敲了桌子两下，“别看了，过来吃吧。”

他说话口气不像邀请，蹲在栅栏旁的少年没有起身，他扫了一眼过去，撞进少年注视他的目光中去。孩子脸上带着几道黑印子，一副灰头土脸的丧气样子，过于宽大的裤子罩着两条细瘦的腿，多余的布料都堆在了地上。

“吃东西有什么意义？不也就是图个苟延残喘？”

“吃东西至少不会让你饿死。”大兵说话并不委婉。

“呵？”少年充满不屑，反唇讥讽道，“死算什么？都在喊为了2500年后的新家园奋斗，那时候你我都是一把灰，我们这代人、之后的几十代人像僵尸一样活着有什么存在的价值？前太阳时代有个现代经济学基础原理，‘时间贴现价值’，简单来说就是‘未来比现在廉价’。但是现在，我的命一文不值，死去和活着有什么差别？”

大兵不说话，只是拿起盘子里四四方方的营养素合成馒头，掰开来加了点烤蚯蚓干儿塞了进去，用两只筷子插住来固定，抛进少年怀里，他扬扬下巴，示意少年，“吃！”

大兵这张脸看起来清冷的很，不亲近，眼皮一垂就一副居高临下的样子，眉眼仿佛结了霜。少年人心性高，不服天不服地，一点冰渣子硌了眼就能点着他，他瞪着大兵，抓起馒头就恶狠狠的咬了一口，他倒要看看，这兵王八在玩什么花样。

一个吃完，下一个就会丢过来，少年塞下第三个，动作明显慢了下来。大兵缓缓问他，“吃饱了吗？”

少年摸不透他葫芦里卖什么药，他兀自说下去，“你吃到第三个馒头才吃饱，但只吃第三个馒头吃不饱，那前两个馒头是没有意义的吗？”

大兵拿起桌子上的头盔，站起身来，“逃亡的不是人类，是地球自己，人还是可以选择自己想要什么，你可以像2500年后的人一样在新环境中自由地活着，如果你追求自我实现，就用自己的时间去做些自己觉得有意义的事，比无所事事当个街头混混好很多。”

他夹着头盔，在人群交错间走向了地下城临检处。少年看着他背影渐远，回过头来瘪瘪嘴打了个嗝，嘴硬的念叨一句，“在拽什么。”这男的，真傲气。

黄伟晋让罗弘证的一句话唬了5年多。

后来，黄伟晋发现罗弘证自己把“生活的价值”讲的头头是道，私下反过来就放风筝似的把自己流放了。

4.

他们第二次见面，是木星危机刚刚过后没几天。

特勤队存活的轻伤级别以下队员进行重组，分出一支队进入军区医院分担医护压力。

23岁的罗弘证在14岁迷茫的黄伟晋的心里无意间放下了一座灯塔，黄伟晋在迷宫中靠着灯塔微弱的光指引一路走到19岁，加入政府军，进入特勤队，最后他来到灯塔下。黄伟晋作为支队长入岗，他在医院看见了5年后满身插着管子的昏迷中的罗弘证。

这时候他才发现，这男人5年前一番话是说出来唬他的。

据说罗弘证被救援队挖出来的时候，只剩下一口气，联合政府给安全军医院下了必须把人救回来的死命令。“火种”计划启动的消息一登陆全球广播，除了在苏拉威西对着木星点炮仗的那几位，全世界人都想回家。罗弘证是个异类，他仿佛听不见似的在济南补给站到处挖人。他用外骨骼作业撬石头挖土，外骨骼破损了就用手，最后被避之不及的冲击波压在几千斤的石板下，身子底下还护着两个不到十岁的小孩子。

他不想回家，也没处回家。

早在抽签入地下城的时候，父亲没有取得名额，就和地面文明一起冰封在漫溢的海水中，后来在飞船派的大暴动中，接受了政府任命的天体物理学家母亲倒在了血泊里，他早就没家了。

那时他甚至还没有成年，还没学会爱，就已经看尽了失去。工作职责顺利成章的霸占了他，生是无休止的机械工作，死是长久的休息。一个人活成了一把生冷的刀，泛着冷光笔直锋利的走这一遭。

如果没有特殊加急任务，黄伟晋每5天会在医院轮值一次。罗弘证醒来的那天，正好是黄伟晋当值的时间。

罗弘证只是淡淡的扫了他一眼，因为过度虚弱转眼又陷入睡眠。看来是根本不记得我的，黄伟晋看着一群医生围在罗弘证床前，他在外围这样想着，手里拿着联合政府送来的慰问苹果，嘎吱嘎吱的咬着，毫不客气。反正罗弘证也吃不了，苹果超贵，不吃浪费。

5.

起初罗弘证每天只有一两个小时能勉强保持清醒，对于一个硬生生被医疗技术从生死关口拖回来——连心脏跳动都要靠离子流增压支持的人来说，已经是极限了。他双腿和脊椎上几乎打满了钢钉和金属支架，长期卧床和大量的内耗让他结实的肌肉逐渐萎缩，陷在一尘不染的病床里，柔和而脆弱。

对于需要别人帮他打理生活这样的事感到抱歉而惭愧，除了必要的帮助，他总在柔和的拒绝年轻队员的好意，回过头来恶毒的厌弃自己。唯独对着同样执拗的黄伟晋，他总在用全力大喊“滚！你给我出去！”。也是因为黄伟晋不吃他这一套，毫不客气的一把把人抱起来去拆他病号服背后的结儿，给人换好衣服。

管他铜墙铁壁，黄伟晋当自己金刚不坏，偏要往里撞。

就同太阳要爆炸，地球人楞开走了地球从宿命边缘开了条缝儿去寻生机一样。

他们相互入侵，彼此循环。

罗弘证多半是不同人讲话的，这个时候他有着这个时代下的人类最具有代表性的特征——冷漠。清醒的时候就望向窗外，安静的仿佛不存在。

黄伟晋才不同他找话讲，自顾自掏出平板电脑，搜索些新奇的笑话，间歇性爆发出穿云大笑。

“烦死了你！”

这是上校对他看护服务的中肯评价。

黄伟晋几乎把世界上所有的笑话都读了一遍，只不过后来不是默读，他会一个字一个字发出声来，从上校那儿得到些“这个笑话好笑”或是“太瞎了，不好笑”的评价。

黄伟晋接到命令委派护送物资往欧洲去，一去就是两个月。特勤队长按规定必须要对任务分配、流程及结束总结进行记录，上传云端，仅限云端浏览，以防个人发生意外影响后续特勤队后续工作展开。从他踏上欧洲任务的第一天起，除了任务记录记录任务，离线文件里多了份加密的私人日记。

任务记录没什么好看的，全世界政府军里权限比他高的军官都有权查阅，而私人日记就像不见光的私生子，捂得严严实实的，他把不能同人讲的心事都写在里面，就算死了也得爬起来先把日记清盘。

他从欧洲回来之后就奔去了医院，此时负责看护的特勤支队已经取消了。他站在复健室门外悄悄看着罗弘证，手臂超负荷的撑着辅助杆，青筋攀着手臂、脖颈和额角，罗弘证挪出漫长的一步，大片汗水已经湿透的胸前背后，略长的头发在额前打成绺，水滴顺着罗弘证锋利的下颌线砸到地上，也在门外人的心上砸下深深浅浅的痕迹。

黄伟晋的拳头毫无意识的跟着攥紧了，上牙不自觉的咬着下唇，口腔中有些苦涩。

他冲了进去时，罗弘证左腿乏力眼看要跌下去，他双臂从人背后穿过肩下，将人箍在胸前，上校的心跳贴着他手腕的脉搏，扑通扑通的在他手心下跳动。他脸颊贴着罗弘证裸露在布料外面的肩颈，温暖又湿润，毛茸茸的头发蹭上去，和另一个人的发梢碰触、纠缠在一起。

黄伟晋没说话，半晌，罗弘证先开了口。

拍了拍黄伟晋落扣于他胸前的手，说，“你回来了。”

6.

复健的过程相当漫长，罗弘证的伤反反复复，科技医疗技术能让他活下来已经很了不起了。复健第三个月，他还是不能久站。

而此时，地球正要路过小行星带，东半球即将与它们打照面。

联合政府发布预警要求所有地面人员就近撤入地下城保证人身安全，政府科研人员全部到岗。

当天黄伟晋一早刚完成夏威夷的交接任务，正值半天小假，一头扎进安全军医院里，还没把某位病患缠磨到骂人，就被突如其来的任务通知匆忙提走了，小平板还留在病房的小橱子上。

等到特勤队在扫遍市区外围半30公里内，确定没有平民遗漏后撤回了地下城的时候，已经是夜时9点了。

地球遭遇小行星带这样的风险事件对人们来说，和逃逸时代地球每次路过近日点是一样的，充满了紧张与恐惧。为了规避与小行星碰撞摩擦后可能造成的地面风险，除总控室外全球停电。黄伟晋拆下来外骨骼上的探照灯，提着它穿过寂静空巷的地下城。他身上还沾着地上湿重的寒气，加快着脚步，踏过石板，跃过拦路的繁琐的人造景观，他同样恐惧着未知的全人类命运终点，也因此，朝着某个方向时，心下有甘甜凛冽又绝望的浪漫在流淌。

一句机械女音从病房里飘了出来，“Access to all files granted.（允许访问所有文件）”，是他的平板电脑。黄伟晋站在门口一下子刹住了车。

人心里有鬼的时候，看见什么都害怕。他的日记在离线文件里安安静静的躺着，而罗弘证很可能七八个小时都拿着他的平板，看个10来遍都绰绰有余。他心里那只鬼伸出利爪，挥在他胸口，又惊又疼。

他把紧紧揣在怀里、不同他人语的少年心事都清楚写在日记里，一颗心摊开了铺展了，道尽了稚嫩的相思。去欧洲、去夏威夷、北上、南下，大多没什么好写的，几百天天天都能带上一个名字，日子过得再不济他都要往上添一句话，“今天又想罗弘证了”。

有时候写规规矩矩的罗弘证三个字，有时候想极了，就换成奇奇怪怪的昵称，免得写完那三个字，自己怀春似的脸红。

他离门口只有一步，他不会走的。

握住门把手那一刻，黄伟晋手指都在抖。心跳快得他脑仁都在疼。

罗弘证转过头来，只是平静的转过头打招呼，“回来了？”他摁灭了平板电脑，搁到一边。

“烦人精”一下子变成只鹌鹑，心虚的应了声，“恩。”束手束脚的转身关门，把探照灯摁灭，双手放在膝盖上，规规矩矩的坐在凳子上。

黄伟晋拘谨着，甚至害怕自己过速的心跳声露出端倪，心里尖叫着，要它消停下吧别跳了！

“你打算在这坐一夜？”

切断电力供给的地下城漆黑一片，所有事物的轮廓都是粘稠的，与黑暗融合相连。黄伟晋愣愣的点点头，才想起来罗弘证应该是看不到的，才闷闷的回了个无意义的单音节表示肯定。

听着黑暗中飘来一声几不可闻的叹息，黄伟晋心说，完了！接着罗弘证仅是低缓的开口，“扶我坐起来吧。”

黄伟晋在他腰后细心的垫了足够松软的靠枕，坐在床沿上发呆，他一颗心七上八下。黄伟晋怕他看见，又怕他没看见，还怕看见了他连自己暗自喜欢的权力都没收了。

他的内心是渴望得到回应的，隔着纤维布料，他的后背蹭着罗弘证自然曲起的大腿。连体服的面料不透温度，但他想男人的体温应该是温热或滚烫的。

他心跳轻快的快要飞起来，皮肤依旧微微凉，一股暖流冲向他的头顶。他想，去他妈的，死就死吧。

于是他翻手掐住了罗弘证的手腕，漆黑的地下城什么都看不见，他按照记忆中的轮廓去探出身去，第一下亲在了罗弘证的嘴角，第二下亲在了鼻尖上，第三下还没下嘴，就被人捏住了下巴，滚烫的呼吸扑在脸上，皮肤上细微短绒毛都跟着苏醒了，接着一个温热的吻准确的落在了黄伟晋的双唇上。

7.

罗弘证不相信爱情。

如同不相信黄伟晋种下的玫瑰花会开花一样。

地下长不出花来，同样不会有爱情能结果。

“逃亡的不是人类，是地球本身。”

狗屁。

“人还是可以选择自己想要什么，可以像2500年后的人一样在新环境中自由地活着。”

狗屁。

400年前和2500年后的人都会有爱人，这个时代的人，不会。

这个时代的人看四个世纪以前的电影时，通常感到莫名其妙，他们不明白前太阳时代的人怎么会再不关生死的事情上倾注那么多的感情。对于死亡的威胁和逃生的欲望压倒了一切，而爱情这种东西，他们只是用余光瞥一下而已，像赌徒在盯着轮盘的间隙抓住几秒钟喝口水一样[1]。情感这种东西已经死去四个世纪了，再也没有重新生根发芽。

他同人亲吻、拥抱、躺在床上相互取暖，却从不提及情与爱。凡黄伟晋对着花盆发呆，他都要执着的不厌其烦的补给他一句“不会开花的”。

这样泼冷水的话次次不饶人地浇在人热切的期望上，无论什么样的口气，都是恶劣的冷言冷语。

尽管他说的全是实话。

应他所言，玫瑰花的种子在光秃秃的花盆里一卧就三年，依旧安静着。

花啊不会开，爱人的心啊修不好也暖不起来。

出了院的上校离开了特勤队，他的身体状况不再允许他继续高强度的体力工作。

从前像根绳索似的牵着他的工作职责，说断就断了。

好在身为天体物理学家的母亲赋予了他天赋与物理学基础，逃逸时代的特勤队精英培训配给充足的教育资源，他从一线退了下来，在总控室得到了一个清闲的观察员的职位。

罗弘证的腰背不如之前挺拔了，锋利如地面冰原上的烈风一般的气质跟着颓钝了，动作不如以前迅速，他的握持力不再适应军队标配重型MG-935镭射枪，瞄准的准头跟着偏移了。他比之前抽烟抽得更凶了，没有人提起他的伤残，甚至所有人都愿意为他唱赞歌，但他几乎是废了的事实就清晰的摊开在他面前，观察员的工作不过是来自联合政府的敬意和补偿，他心里清楚的很。很多个午夜里，黄伟晋朦朦胧胧间能听见罗弘证因为旧伤疼得抽气的呼吸声。他不敢睁眼，任由罗弘证轻声起身，小心翼翼的出门。听到落锁的声音，黄伟晋才会睁眼，他知道罗弘证又去抽烟了，却不敢莽撞戳破，生怕话一出口就打碎了别人已经摇摇欲坠的沉重自尊，将人推得更远了去。

他不同任何人生气，只对自己有不竭的愤怒，偶尔黄伟晋触着他逆鳞，很多时候他只是无奈的笑笑，告诉黄伟晋，“以后你遇到别人可别这样，没几个人受得了”，通常他都是懒散的靠在哪里，对少年的真心毫无怜悯，表情轻松又随意，丝毫不像是在谈论为伴侣寻找下一任提供建议。

本质上，这个政府保证每个人拥有工作岗位和必要供需配给的当下，并不需要失去情感连接的婚姻去支持社会及个人生活。这个时代把随机概率当做一种公平而科学的选择方法，婚恋配偶不需要浓厚的情感铺垫。像列车进站，感觉合适就可以上车，风景看腻了，滋味不美好，又随时离开，毫无道德束缚。

他把自己当做一辆老旧又破损的车，总觉得黄伟晋对他不过是少年懵懂一时头疼脑热，总觉得经过了这一段，年轻人终究会回到正轨找到一个蓬勃着充满朝气的同龄人。

婚配此时还没失去社会效益，或许是因为人类天生是群居动物，又或者社会的构成始终是需要个体构成群族去维护和谐。

黄伟晋见不得他自怨自艾，他比男人矮几公分，越过去站在他面前，一双明目镶在深眼窝里，满是年轻的不羁和嚣张，他伸手用力推一把罗弘证的胸膛，栖身压在罗弘证身上，环着人脖子，“你再说？你再说！你再说我就亲你！”他们两个有同样明显的青色胡茬，黄伟晋盯着看，越发觉得被压在身下的人此时懒散脆弱的迷人。

“你别闹！”

黄伟晋说到做到，在罗弘证脸颊上落下密集的吻。他年轻力壮，一双手捧着罗弘证的脸，双臂压着男人双肩，罗弘证推不开他。

“哪有别人，我就喜欢你！”

罗弘证无奈地笑笑，到底是不信的。

他如同步入年迈之人一样，看起来固执而健忘，会重复的说“花不会开”，也一样反复重复“遇见下一个人的时候不要这样”。

他无心的，将自己的心麻木的一下下砸透了，还要将血溅到别人脸上去，惹人不舒服。

反叛军日益活跃壮大，黄伟晋的地面押送任务增多了，偶尔挂着一两道彩，还没跟指挥部打招呼就乐颠颠的抱着一大块新刨来的冰标本去找罗弘证。在地面上有被冰封起来的花，有时候是淡淡的粉色，有时候是奇异的蓝色，傲然盛放的，或是含蓄矜贵的，他把整块冰凿出来，抱在怀里，快马加鞭的带回来。

他想给罗弘证看地球上依旧保存着四个世纪前的灿烂。

他把花献给罗弘证，笑得如同四个世纪前美丽的太阳。

但依旧不能阻止冰块在地下城里快速消融成水，美丽的花在这里刹那间破碎腐烂。

这个时代留不住四个世纪前的东西。

8.

每隔三个月，地下城会有全息星空秀。联合政府会在天顶上投映400年前地球上所能看到的星空，按照四季斗转星移。起初小孩子会觉得新奇，年长一些的会对着天顶沉默着发呆。后来也没人觉得特别了，毕竟日子一天天过，离400年前越来越远了，地下城抬头再也看不见真正的星空，成为遥远的、必然消散的过去的还有什么意义呢。

罗弘证的宿舍有一扇窗正对着天顶。黄伟晋出任务时常出门就是半个月一个月的，回来就往罗弘证怀里钻。

几乎每隔一两次就能赶上次全息星光秀。屋里不点灯，地下城的人造光会顺着窗口渗进来，有时候是玫红色的硬光，有时候是柔和的深蓝，北斗七星栽着头快要掉进屋子里来。

黄伟晋蹭着罗弘证光裸的皮肤看星星，手指滑过他汗涔涔布满旧伤痕的后背，烟雾自罗弘证左手指间升起，前额的发沾着水汽，垂顺的搭拢在额前。

“你见过星空吗？我是说真正的星空。”他问罗弘证，手指正经过一条深而长的伤疤。

罗弘证摇摇头，“小时候不记事，可能见过了想不起来。”

“我也没见过。”

“你当然没见过，地下出生的第一批小孩儿。”罗弘证扭过来看他。

黄伟晋不服气的伸长了脖子，那样子像极了与人攀比的小学生，“可我见过爱情啊！”

罗弘证挑起了眉毛。

“我爷爷跟我讲过的，他这一生喜欢过很多人，到我奶奶为止才知道什么是爱。无论做什么，他只要想到我奶奶就觉得心口暖暖的很踏实，无论在外面发生什么事，回到家看到我奶奶就感觉什么都安稳了。他睡在这个女人身边觉得安心，那一瞬间他就知道，他完了，他愿意把自由交付，对两个人的人生负责。”

这就合理解释了从没见过太阳的黄伟晋那些不知从哪冒出来的属于太阳时代带着烟火气的情感究竟是哪里生长出来的，罗弘证笑着，摇摇头，看向窗外，带点戏谑，“难道你在我身边觉得安心？”

他心里清楚得很，他无法带给黄伟晋家庭式的安稳，偏要挖好坑等人，煞费苦心的等人亲口承认，这不是爱情，这世界上没有爱情。

黄伟晋翻起身来，手撑在罗弘证胸口，认认真真的看着他，描摹他的眉眼。如同投石入湖，原本平静无波的眼底，浪花正外溢。仿佛徒手捏碎汁水丰沛的橙子，满满的担忧飞溅出来染在黄伟晋的眼角眉梢。

黄伟晋双唇拉成一条线，摇摇头。正好相反，大多数时间黄伟晋都是在担心他。

罗弘证了然一笑，却没多少欢愉感。将失落的人勾到怀里，他的下巴挂在罗弘证的肩上仿佛没有骨头一样，罗弘证拨撩两下他脖颈后的短发须，“后来呢？”

“后来爷爷就没了，”黄伟晋叹了口气，“也不知道是不是没了，反正我9岁的时候我们走散，我再也没见过他。”

“恩。”罗弘证有一下没一下的用手指拢他的头发，低低的应和着。

“你怎么不问再然后呢？”黄伟晋的声音在罗弘证的耳后低低的响起。

“那再然后呢？”

黄伟晋坐了起来，笑了起来，歪着头，一副放下鱼饵等你上钩的样子，“后来又过了五年，我在饭馆儿门口跟人讲‘时间贴现价值’！”

罗弘证眉头一皱，张了张嘴，要说什么却又一时没想起来的样子，忽然眉头一展，“哦，是你啊”随即上手呼啦了一把黄伟晋毛茸茸的头发，“都长这么大啦！”

“走开！”黄伟晋无奈的笑笑用床上的软垫子丢他。这人装傻充愣避重就轻的行为做派越来越熟练。

黄伟晋多想告诉他，你看，你说的我都做到了，都可以做到的。

9.

对某个人或者某个族群来说，世界像一台功能超强大的电脑，屏幕上显示是自己可观可感的生活，十万个千万个不显现的后台程序不声不响的在后台运作着。

叛军究竟是如何壮大到如此地步，这过程没有多少人关注着，直到他们会有组织性的熟练抢夺物资，然后摘下政府公务人员的头盔，砍下他们的头颅，和政府用车上的定位器一起垒成一个又一个小山丘，再驾车跑窜的无影无踪。特勤队的押送任务越发频繁，也日益危险，叛军劫车劫物资的状况变得稀疏平常。

黄伟晋把罗弘证的编码设为紧急通讯人，无事时也要每天通个话。其实并没有太多可聊的事儿，大多数时间都是闲话，有一句没一句的，很多时间浪费在沉默上，但一个第二天依旧会打来，另一个也会照常接通。

从印尼回来，黄伟晋蹦蹦跳跳的像只鹿一样跃进屋子里来，让罗弘证帮他把头发剪了。

罗弘证正坐在椅子上嚼着蚯蚓干，“怎么突然想起来剪头发了？

黄伟晋晃晃头，蓬松的头发散开了些，盖住他多半只眼睛，“太碍事了，在头盔里散开了挡眼。回来的时候跟劫车的反叛军遭遇了打了一架，转个身就成这样儿了，什么也看不清，让他们以冰锄头扎我肩上了。”

罗弘证坐直了些，放下蚯蚓干，不笑了，二话不说拿起推子，就给黄伟晋剃了个平头。

应着电动推子“滋滋滋”地响声，黄伟晋说，“你该跟我去一次苏拉威西，那儿有一条被冰封起来的鲸鱼。”

罗弘证对着他的头一丝不苟，抽出缝隙来呵呵笑了两声，“我上次上地面可是死的全队24个人只剩下我一个。”

黄伟晋抓住他手腕，硬把人掰到自己面前，仰着头看他，认认真真地说，“我不会死。”

他们租了一台家庭私用车，一路向南，在苏拉威西的瞭望台上看到了那头被定格在下落瞬间鲸鱼。

东半球正值永夜的尾声，沉浸在无光的黑寂中。

“你见没见过鲸鱼？”黄伟晋正坐在驾驶位上往嘴里塞些吃食，含含糊糊的问着。

罗弘证摇摇头，他欣赏那条鲸鱼像在欣赏一件艺术品，“没有，鲸一般生在大洋深处，死也在大洋深处。”

“为什么会想带我来看鲸鱼？”罗弘证扭过头来问他。

“因为看到的时候就觉得很震撼，一个生命的某个瞬间被凝结为永恒。”

罗弘证从鼻腔里挤出一阵笑声，黄伟晋不明白他在笑什么，就听罗弘证问，“你听说过M理论吗？”

黄伟晋嚼着蚯蚓干摇摇头。

“那是一个天体物理学概念，我们生活的空间是三维空间加一维时间轴，M理论认为认为人们直接观测所及的好似无边的宇宙是十维时空中的一个四维超曲面，就象薄薄的一层膜，宇宙一共有十一维，每一维去看前一维都是降维——立体降为平面，时间线降级为时间点。”

“也就是说？”黄伟晋不解地笑笑等他下文。

“也就是说，人的每个瞬间，都是永恒。”

黄伟晋解掉了安全带，走过去跨坐在罗弘证的双腿上，双手搂住他的脖子，轻轻笑，“那我现在要亲你了，你要闭上眼睛，给我一个唯美的永恒。”

那个吻很轻很柔，彼此的睫毛扫在对方的脸颊上，微凉的鼻尖轻轻滑过皮肤，没有被消失的太阳带走的柔软，虔诚而滚烫。

氧气在彼此分离时大口大口的灌了进来，罗弘证低低笑了一声，仰在座椅里无奈的看着他，轻轻调笑，“呸，榴莲味的蚯蚓干，我牺牲好大。”

10.

次日清晨，他们在赤道上迎来了东半球久违的日出，东半球将进入几十年的永昼。

两个人请假时间不能太久，匆匆又向北启程。

罗弘证拿着他的平板电脑坐在副驾驶敲敲打打，神神秘秘的，黄伟晋问，“欸，你昨天讲的那个M理论，是不是能证明有平行宇宙的存在？”

“其实相对论已经能证明平行宇宙了。在M理论里，找到第八维度才能证明平行宇宙，知道第九维度的运动原理理论上才能实现平行宇宙的空间穿越和定点瞬间移动，问这个做什么？”

“没什么，”他在微萌的晨光中回过头来，“想跳到另一个平行宇宙去，或者让地球走快些，‘嗖’地跳到比邻星去，就跟你简简单单过一辈子。但我想想，又觉得一辈子太长，会心慌，又想一下子跳到结局去，看一眼，安心一下，再回来，一步一步慢慢向那里走去。”

罗弘证放下平板电脑，脸上总是清冷的，温水似的告白他仿佛没听到就过滤掉了似的，反倒一本正经的解答起问题来，“理论上是可行的，十一维就是在十维空间上加上记忆和感知，可以无限延伸，前太阳时代有一部很老的电影一个男人不断靠自己的记忆和感知改变过去，理论上是可以的。四十年前有语言学家提出过人的思维方式最初是被语言塑造起来的，如果人类能够掌握非线性叙述规律的语言，人脑就可以打破思维的时间局限，预知未来、回到过去。只不过当时所有人都在想着往天上飞、往地下跑、怎么把太阳推走，根本没有人理他，后来....就更没人研究语言学了。”

黄伟晋象征性的等他说完，看也不看，随便抓起了个空瓶子丢了过去，笑骂，“闭嘴吧你！说点好听的会死吗？”

罗弘证伸手接住接住水瓶子，丢在脚边，“少想点虚妄的事，不要当边缘的少数派。跟着多数人走就对了。”

“多数派不一定就正确啊。”

罗弘证笑笑，“难道还会因为支持的人数多、声音大就能证明其真理性吗？从来不会。但多数派会像个车轮子卷着少数派走，不停的挤压你、牺牲你，最后当你不存在，把一切不合理用人数的力量毫无道理的合理化，几百年来一直如此。只是等多数派能被证伪的时候，少数派一般已经成为历史了。”

车转过峡谷带最后一个弯道，一大群逆向行驶的车向着他们开过来。罗弘证回过头去目送它们向着赤道的方向浩浩荡荡的奔去，升空至5000米的高空，悬浮在海面上。一个个暗色长条形的筒子从窗口伸出来，对准了海平面上晨光乍现的方向。

两个人心照不宣，他们都很清楚这些人究竟是来干什么的，之后又会去向何方。

黄伟晋目视前方路面，“太阳真的会爆发吗？”

罗弘证收回眼神，低头继续对着平板电脑敲来敲去，“会的，时间上可能会有小误差，但是...会的。”

“恩，我相信你。”

罗弘证叹了口气，刚垂下的头又抬了起来，“不要盲目相信我，我也不一定都是对的，自己思...”他说到一半又戛然而止，丧气的抛了话头，“算了，算了。”

他靠在副驾驶的座椅里闭了闭眼睛，“你知道怎么让沉睡在痛苦中的人更痛苦吗？”

“恩？”黄伟晋不明所以，扭过头来看他。 

“叫醒他，叫醒他就可以了。”

11.

事情发生的很突然，但并不至于谁都没想到。

这一年春节过后一个月，黄伟晋按照任务押送供给南下。他算盘打得叮当响，离他的生日还有七天，刚好将将够他一个来回赶回地下城去。

但他没有算到的是，他们在任务途中与联合政府的联络被切断，政府军整个的通讯网被拦截了，所有在外的政府军都成了流浪在外的孤魂野鬼。叛军的车横在车道上变成一道无法翻越的拦路墙，他们被迫被逼停在两山夹挟的道路上，而他们与叛军的车墙前隔着错落排列着的同样被逼停的联合政府运载车。

他们被迫看着叛军头目登上车墙中最高的车顶，手里拿着入侵干扰联络网通讯的广播器，头目在车顶上开口，每个字通过干扰频道堂而皇之的传入在场每一个人的耳朵里，“公民们！公民们！地球被出卖了！人类被出卖了！文明被出卖了！我们都是一个超级骗局的牺牲品！这个骗局之巨大之可怕，上帝都会为之休克！太阳还是原来的太阳，它的光度、像素排列、像素概率、层次统计等参数同400年前都完全一样，每一位在赤道上通过天文望远镜观察过的反叛军军士都能为此作证！它不会爆发，过去现在将来都不会，它是永恒的象征！爆发的是联合政府中那些人阴险的野心！他们编造了这一切，只是为了建立他们的独裁帝国！他们毁了地球！他们毁了人类文明！公民们，有良知的公民们！拿起武器，拯救我们的星球！拯救人类文明！我们要推翻联合政府，控制地球发动机，把我们的星球从这寒冷的外太空开回原来的轨道！开回到我们的太阳温暖的怀抱中！[2]”

说着，反叛军头目用一把这个时代少见的又长又扁的冷兵器砍下了一个被捆着双手推上车顶的年轻政府科研人员的头颅。断头的倒霉鬼没有防护面罩的保护，眉毛上已经结了一层冰霜，五官几近僵硬。脖子后面开了个口儿，鲜血飞溅出来的时候在零下一百多度的气温里还热腾腾的冒着气。沾满了鲜血的科研人员特定的白色工装一瞬间刺痛了黄伟晋的双眼。年轻人的尸首从叛军至高的车顶上栽下来，像前太阳时代没有飞去南方过冬而冻死在北方枝头而鸟儿，直直得从枝头摔落。

某一段神经在他的身体里一阵痉挛，接着一种前所未有的恐惧涌遍了全身。

叛军头目在车顶高举着凝血成冰的大刀，高喊着，“出发！地球最后的有识公民！请为地球！为人类尽最后的义务！攻进联合政府的老巢去！”

面前数辆政府军用车应声调转了方向，向北向东成群结队的开去。失去情感的人无所寄托，如同四百年前的寄居在宗教感染中的人，稍稍分给活着虚妄中的等待被救赎的人们一些狂热和使命感，而他们耳边本就有风声，一瞬间就能被点燃。

“调头！”黄伟晋咬着牙说道。

“啊？”司机兵抬起头来不解的看他，显然不买叛军的账。

“我说调头！”黄伟晋盯着他，认真的重复，语气加重着，一字一顿。

“队长....”

他抽出了枪，顶在司机兵的脑袋上，“调头！开车啊！”

他们顺着车流一同向来时的方向进发。黄伟晋坐在副驾驶闭上了眼，前视镜外的雪原冰河在他眼皮上撒下一层扰人的白色光芒。

他要回总控室去，他得回总控室去。

各大陆的地下城早就像一座座骚动的火山了，野火一样的阴谋论无需证明就成为了信条，局势一触即发。叛军所到之处，人民群起响应，到现在，很少有人怀疑自己受骗了。美洲、非洲、大洋洲和南极洲相继沦陷，联合政府收缩防线死守地球发动机所在的东亚和中亚。叛军很快对这里构成包围态势，他们对政府军占有压倒优势[3]。贩卖焦虑是一种对掌控人群相当有效的方法。失去思考能力的两脚动物极易被煽动，同牲口没有区别，凭着无处安放的狂热，群体内可以跳过所有思考环节，毫无道理的产生了凝聚力和向心力。联合政府的十二个集团军相继临阵倒戈，中亚和东亚防线全线崩溃。

声势浩大的反叛军将联合政府海岸边的控制中心团团围住。黄伟晋将自己的肩章和袖标全撕了下来，丢在车底，他长久没说过话，才开口声音有点哑，“走吧。控制中心里还有残存抵抗的政府军等待支援，或者可以跟着反叛军夺取指挥中心。我以队长的身份宣布CN-329特勤队T266支队就地解散，你们可以自由选择自己效力的对象，都走吧。”

说完，他扣上头盔，像一支冲向靶心的利箭一样走入风雪中，向控制中心窜去。

控制中心有一座中等城市的大小，他对内部很熟悉。政府军的黑色工装在这里像张通行证，叛军不对没有肩章和袖标的政府军军士开火，而控制中心内残存作战的政府军在孤立无援中早就丧失了斗志。

路过伤兵收容站，那里到处都是消沉醉鬼。黄伟晋突然听见有人高声说话，远远望去，那人肩上有颗将星，“知道你们为什么这样吗？你们在自责，在这场战争中，你们站到了反人类的一边，我也一样。没关系的，我们还有最后的机会拯救自己的灵魂。地球驾驶室距我们这儿只有三个街区，我们.....”

黄伟晋脚下跑了起来，不再听下去，他时间不多了，必须立刻赶到总控室去。

他猜得没错，罗弘证还在总控室里，他打开门的时候，罗弘证正对着一台笔记本电脑敲着字母，听见开门声，本能的迅速抄起右手边的枪械端了起来。

“别开枪！弘证！是我！”黄伟晋高举双手，高喊着，在罗弘证面前清晰的暴露自己。

罗弘证看清楚来人，看看松了口气。

“你怎么还在这？？这都什么时候了？？”黄伟晋根本止不住责问他。

他顾不上回答，回过身去，在电脑上敲了下回车键，屏幕闪了一下。他利落的合上了笔记本，把放在旁边的酒全都倒了上去，手上一用力，将笔记本在桌沿儿上“啪”地砸了个粉碎，整台电脑烧了起来。

黄伟晋半隐蔽的贴在门框上，他听着钢铁通道里叛军前进的声音越来越近、越来越响亮，肌肉绷紧了，一颗心越提越高。

罗弘证一步跨过来，将一直扣在他这儿的属于黄伟基的平板电脑塞在黄伟晋手里，右手持枪，左手抓起黄伟基的手腕，“跑！”

他们向着地球驾驶室的方向奔去，整个控制中心只有那里还没被攻陷。罗弘证跑的并不卖力，他甚至还能抽出些神儿来轻松的聊天，“你不是都出去了吗？怎么还往回跑呢？”

“你还在这，我能跑去哪？”

罗弘证白色的科研工装在控制中心通道里的一盏又一盏的白光灯下，不停的渗入、淡出，在黄伟晋的视野里不停闪烁，那种白亮光和与他脑海中在白雪皑皑里从叛军车顶栽下来的科研白制服一闪一闪的逐渐重合。恐惧从他的大脑催生出来。

罗弘证还能转过头来调笑他，“你是不是傻？”

“都什么时候了？？你能不能先闭嘴？？！”黄伟晋对着他这副无关紧要的样子气急败坏，一颗心悬在嗓子眼，绷得紧紧的，冲罗弘证嚷了出来。他把平板电脑换到右手去，塞到战术口袋里。左手手腕一翻，把罗弘证握着他手腕的手拽下来，同他十指相扣。右手上了镗，重新握紧了枪。

他们跑到总控室的门口，没有路了。那里的尽头是面白墙，白光灯下触目惊心的大红字在墙上标着“流浪地球”，下面还有一行略小的，“流浪地球计划符合大多数人的利益，破坏即背叛”。罗弘证站在墙前，仰望这些字，他面上带着些许讥讽与不屑的笑，神情复杂。

驾驶室的门打不开。那是一扇高到看不见顶的巨大的门，他们在它面前显得微乎其微，人撞在上面像被甩在一堵厚重的墙上，黄伟晋对着锁芯的位置打光了一梭子子弹，门锁依旧纹丝不动。

他太想要一个两个人生活下去的大团圆结局了，这种迫切感在已无路可走的绝望尽头变成虚妄的希望，压在他绷紧的快要断裂的神经上，岌岌可危，促使他手脚停不下来，盲目的努力着。外多多少人，他们两个没处躲了。

他拽过罗弘证，“我们两个换防护服！”说着他就去按自己脊线上的防护服按钮，之间还没触碰到金属扣儿，就被罗弘证揪住了着领子拽到面前来。

罗弘证脸上依旧讨厌的笑着，满不在乎，说话慢条斯理的，“欸，你着急什么？”

你说他在着急什么？？心里难道没数吗？？

黄伟晋像极了被他欺负了，又忍着说不出口的样子，眉毛紧皱着，脸皱成了一团，想吞了半个酸柠檬似的。黄伟晋不乐意，低头去掰罗弘证的手。

罗弘证从善如流的放开了手，“你冷静一点。”

黄伟晋一瞬间被刺激到了，像是一颗手榴弹突然拉掉了保险绳，双手去抓罗弘证的工装，向前一提，瞪着眼，“什么冷静？？？怎么冷静？？？都什么时候了？？你就这么不在乎吗？？”

太委屈了，雾气在黄伟晋黑而亮的双眼中升腾起来，酸味在一点一点像一群蚂蚁一样爬上他心头，隔着一层水雾，白光下的通道都仿佛在灼烧。他要的东西很简单，明明不相干，却不知道为什么会和天下多数人相冲相反，他心里没有天下善恶，只是想和另一个人平平安安的活着。

“别闹了，听我说，”罗弘证轻轻挥开他的手，双手捧住他的脸颊，强迫他看着自己，只能看着自己，右手冰凉的枪身贴着他耳尖儿，“你还记得之前我跟你说四十年前有一个语言学家提出非线性语言可以让人类的思维打破时空局限性，让人预知未来、回到过去吗？”

黄伟晋点点头，他疑惑着，呼吸渐渐平稳了下来。

“其实当时有人提出过一个问题——‘如果人类真的能预知结局，是否还会依然愿意前往’？”

罗弘证的声音很轻很柔和，黄伟晋的节奏整个被带的慢了下来，他缓缓抬起眼，正要发问。忽然感觉颈后一痛，眩晕感和无力感像飓风一样卷了过来，他向下倒去，罗弘证安静地接住了他。那男人下了狠手，军用防护服的材质削减了一部分枪托敲击的力度与顿感，他不至于立刻昏过去。

他感觉到罗弘证的手臂绕过他的肩，他被罗弘证箍在身前，黑洞洞的枪口顶在他太阳穴上，光线在他视野消失前他看见黑压压、高举着枪械的反叛军从通道尽头闪现，向这边冲了过来。

罗弘证的声音在他耳边轻轻响起，“会的，即使知晓结局，我仍然会欣然前往。”

“我不会记得开头与结尾，我只会记得这个故事里的每个瞬间，我会活在这个故事的每个永恒中。” 

“别怕，我会活在每一个和你在一起的永恒里。”

他一瞬间明白了——他被算计了！他的双手费劲力气去攀罗弘证的手臂与扣在他肩前、握成拳的手，勉强屈起手指、挂在罗弘证的指节上都让他不自觉的发起了抖。

他太想喊出来了，但此时他阖着眼，皮囊像是蚕蛹的丝牢，他被锁在里面发不出声音来，他在勉力叫嚣着，罗弘证！你敢放手你试试看！你不许放手，不然我绝对不会原谅你...

接着，乏力感与迅猛的失衡带走了他所有感官。

12.

黄伟晋再度醒来的时候，他首先看到了控制中心广场宽阔的天顶。从四面八方涌进来频率不同的歌声，很多很多人整齐划一的激昂的唱着《我的太阳》。

“你醒啦？”

他抬起头来循着声音的方向，看到一个没有肩章和袖标的法国医疗兵蹲在他腿边包扎伤口，见他醒来冲他笑了笑。他大脑中的记忆碎片四处散落。

“这是怎么回事？”颈椎的不适感，让他的眉头皱成一团。

“你不记得啦？你被一个联合政府的科研公职挟持了，是反叛军把你救了下来。那个政府军可真是坏透了，反叛军把你救下来的时候，一不留神让他有机可乘，他拿枪冲你右腿开了一枪。”

他动了动右腿，一阵揪心的痛感，顺着小腿一路爬上来攀到他心脏上去，他嘶叫出声。医疗兵赶忙摁住了他。

医疗兵并没有关闭闲聊模式，“听说反叛军救下你，把那个地球派摁在地上的时候，他居然哭了…应该也不算哭，原话是说他流了滴眼泪，也不知道是真的还是假的。天呐，一个大男人，竟然在这时候哭！太怂了，剩下被押送出来的几千个地球派可都是很平静。或许是因为这些罪犯都太平静了，不得不让反叛军编些故事来取乐。”

眼泪在这个不需要情感的时代格外少见，如同不能理解情感一样，他们也没有理解眼泪的能力。

黄伟晋瞪大了眼睛。他刚从昏迷中解放的脑子像生锈的齿轮一样吱吱呀呀的重新开始缓慢运转，记忆的碎片片段在他脑子里一点一点复原。他看着自己腿上的弹孔，觉得不可置信。罗弘证在算计他！从一开始，一步一步他都算计好了，甚至怕一枪托打晕自己不保险，怕自己醒来太早，还对着自己的小腿补了一枪，让自己哪儿也跑不了。黄伟晋实在算计不过他，罗弘证做绝了，他真的太狠毒了。

医疗兵见他这副失神落魄的样子，连忙安慰道，“你不用担心，子弹只是打在了你的肌肉上，所以不能用力，但没有伤到神经和骨头，不出两个月，你就能康复，而且不会.....”

“那个政府军现在在哪？？？”黄伟晋抓住了医疗兵握着纱布的手腕子，双手向一双铁钳子，力道毫不客气的压迫上来，坚决的打断了医疗兵的发言。

医疗兵被他吓得一愣，一双深邃的眼显得格外无辜，僵硬的伸出手指，指了指广场中心的全息屏幕。

黄伟晋顺着他手指的方向望了过去。冰封的海岸上挤满了黑压压的人群，十几万人在透明玻璃罩下拥有同样一双愤怒到会喷火的眼睛，还有同款的狂热沾染上他们不同的肤色和面庞。他们捡起石块或是冰块，用力向海岸下冰封的海面上丢去，那里站着地球上仅剩下的五千个地球派。

5000人在海岸上如同乌云一般的人群衬托下，渺小微少的如同一撮粉末、一捧砂砾、一盘棋盘上的白色棋子。壮丽的群星出现在冰原上，地球派整齐划一的白色防护服后的电池箱被一个一个整个拆走，甚至没有留下一根外接线。有些人的头盔被岸上的同胞抛下的重物打碎了，冰霜怕爬上他们的脸颊，钻进他们的防护服里，将他们的血凝结成冰，在冰面上成成了一个个坚定站着的雕塑。他们站着已经一动不动了，严寒像无数把尖刀插进他们的身体，他们的血液在凝固，生命从他们体内溜走。看着这些人在严寒的折磨中慢慢死去，岸上的人充满了快感，他们快活了起来，《我的太阳》不约而同的从他们口腔中激昂的迸发了出来，声势浩大的为自己为庞大的队伍唱起了赞歌。

正义之剑握在他们手中，他们成为人民，成为上帝，处决了地球有史以来最大最邪恶的罪人们。

黄伟晋跌跌撞撞的站起来，他的眼睛无法从那块屏幕上移开，受伤的腿不允许他行走，没有两步，就让他重重跌回地上，医疗兵赶忙上前扶他，“你不要乱动，现在你的右腿还不能用力。”

黄伟晋仰躺在地面上，四面全是赖在地上的反叛军伤兵。他咬着牙，一张脸绷得紧紧的，用了十足的力让它看起来一丝情绪都看不到，声线压得很低很平稳，他问医疗兵，“这过去几个小时了？”

医疗兵眉飞色舞的告诉他，“六个小时了！六个小时了，我的朋友。再有一会儿我们就能清楚看到太阳了！”

六个小时里，所有人都在期待太阳，而他从沉睡中醒来，不可逆转的失去了比太阳更珍贵的东西。

黄伟晋的胸腔剧烈起伏了几下，几声不连贯的笑声从他的身体里跌跌撞撞响了起来，他大笑着，眼泪失控的像潮汐一样溢了出来，顺着他的脸颊流到他的脖子上，埋进他的发际线里。六个小时，六个小时，没了电池的防护服在六个小时里根本无法坚持住把温度维持在人类体温的接受范围内。医疗兵用袖子帮他擦了擦脸上的眼泪，“能看到太阳很高兴吧，朋友？我也一样很激动。但如果海面上的地球派们两个小时前没死，应该让他们亲眼看看安然无恙的太阳，让他们看看自己究竟干了什么蠢事，当了怎么样罪恶的人类文明刽子手！”

黄伟晋的双眼向上翻起，死死的盯着悬空的全息屏，他低沉地问，“你们怎么知道处决的地球派没有漏网之鱼？怎么知道他们在两个小时前全死了呢？”

“地球派科研人员的基因资料早就被泄露了，我们拆除电池的时候一个一个比对过他们的指纹才接入的生命监测，”医疗兵把平板电脑举到他面前，“你看，两个小时前就全部都是一条直线了。”

黄伟晋看到标着自己熟悉编码的那一格下，一条水平线平稳的向前流动着。他移开了眼睛。他的拳头紧紧攥着，后槽牙相互不放过的咬合着，一阵颤栗透骨而来，他使劲儿压了下去，趁着那股辣鼻子的酸味翻涌上来之前，他赶忙挤出一句干巴巴的“哦”。

他不停在对同一个问题求答案，又对着求来的答案反复否定。他不相信。

微弱的火苗在他心里反复燃着又熄灭，每一个循环往复，都沾着他心头的血。就像拖着伤痛不断攀爬一座高楼，又不断从不同的一个高度被摔下，血肉模糊，恒不死心。

他用了些力气才让自己的眉眼舒缓雀跃起来，他问医疗兵，“你们这里有什么方便我活动一下的工具吗？我想出去看看，毕竟.....这可能是最后一次了不是吗？”他问出这个问句，心里泛出了悲伤。他感觉到前所未有的冷，一股从骨子里爆发出来的空洞与虚妄，什么东西都在向下塌陷，像是地震一样。

“好，你等我，我去找找，”医疗兵拍拍他的肩，站了起来。

此时一种异乎寻常的暖黄色的光透过全息屏撒向了控制中心广场，所有都都停下脚步，驻足、停留、凝视，接着爆发出一阵阵欢呼。星空的方向上出现了一颗稍大些的圆盘形状的星星，是它发出的黄色光芒，那就是太阳。

地球在向太阳飞去，向着400年前地球所在的近日轨道飞去。

黄伟晋的耳机里忽然传来一阵尖锐的嘈杂音，敲打着他的鼓膜，仿佛要钻进他的脑袋里去，几秒过后就消停了，和缓的电磁波底噪像溪流一样缓缓流过，一个私人加密频道窃取了他的通讯线路。

“黄伟晋。”熟悉的声线缓缓吐出他的名字，一字一字清晰的贴着黄伟晋的听觉神经。他一下子翻了起来，他跪在地上，呼哧呼哧的喘着气，像一条被晾在陆地上将死的鱼突然回到水中似的。

他屏着呼吸，周围的一切仿佛都一瞬间安静下来，耳机是良久的沉默，电磁声底噪持续了很久，同那人平时打电话一样，没有太多的话，大多数都是沉默的呼吸声。

黄伟晋向四周环顾过去，他急切的去寻找一个身影。四周乌压压的、横七竖八的全是人，控制中心广场很大，他不停的转着身子，在他的视野中，四周的一切都像潮水似的排山倒海一样向他涌来。

男人的声音贴着他耳膜，格外亲近，“想了想，我不知道该说些什么，你知道，我不擅长讲话，也讲不出些好听的，常常惹你失望。但我很希望你能听到这里，那很好，说明你还活着，我感到很高兴。”

黄伟晋的右手手臂处有一个个人设备总控制器，他的左手好像濒临失控似的，大力在控制器上面使劲儿戳着。他要找出来这个加密私人频道的发出时间，兴许这人活得好好的，正一边在某个地方舒舒服服的抽着烟一边通着话只是为了顺水推舟甩了自己这块儿牛皮糖！黄伟晋想着，要是这样，自己一定一拳把他亲手打到比邻星去...他想着，又不要了，连气话都小心翼翼的斟词酌句，虔诚的仿佛在祷告，他说之前说的都不算，他说活着就好。

很遗憾，总控制器上显示这个私人频段是定时发送，源发送时间在将近7个小时前。希望来的很快，离开的也很快，它走的时候带走了很多东西，比如一个年轻人野火似的生命力。黄伟晋跪坐在地上甚至感觉不到来自被他压住的伤口的疼痛。

“有一份给你的生日礼物，在你的平板电脑里，你解了屏就能看到。做了有一阵子，不一定狠好，但我觉得你会喜欢。其实我想亲手拿给你的，至少这样显得我也不是那么混蛋。”

黄伟晋把自己全身上下摸了一通，平板电脑已经不在战术口袋里了，他急躁的去敲打总控制器。按照控制器上的定位，平板电脑被放在了据他向东10米外的石台子上。

他站不起来，走不了路，距离那个石台子的10米难题变得有些遥不可及，他面前横着几十个人，他过不去。

“黄伟晋，要24了，是个大人了，以后啊，别总毛毛躁躁的，该改的臭毛病赶紧改。”

男人一句话说得稀松平常，如同每日与他话家常，他把告别说得云淡风轻，让黄伟晋咬碎了牙，才没嚎啕出声。黄伟晋使劲儿戳在控制板上，在总控制器上解了平板电脑的密码，石台子上的电脑屏幕一下子亮了起来，一道光柱瞬间射向天顶，瑰丽的光雾中，一朵全息玫瑰花缓缓绽放舒枝展叶，在柔和的辉光中，暗红色、几欲滴血的花瓣妩媚又优雅的展开，在空中盛放。

他的玫瑰花，终于开了。

所有人仰着头注视着这异军突起的瑰丽，只有周围少数人，听见了一个青年嚎啕大哭的声音。广场太大了，一口一口把他撕心裂肺的哭喊声吃掉了。人们鲜少能见到人掉泪，更不用说歇斯底里的哭喊声。人们对毫无概念的事无法理解。他们只是好奇的望了一会儿那种撕心裂肺像是在胸腔里进行爆破和矿石开采的声源，然后交头接耳几句，给青年冠上个“回归太阳的喜极者”的名头，然后转过头去继续欣赏那朵娇艳矜贵的玫瑰花。

在电磁波消逝、频道关闭之前，他听到即将与他展开漫长告别的声音，轻轻柔柔、平静的吐出了几个字。

“黄伟晋，别哭。”

一阵强光从全息屏上爆发出来，毫无预警的夺走了所有人的视力，《我的太阳》的合唱突兀的戛然而止，整个世界安静的笼罩在一片强烈的白光中，聚集着的人们刹那间什么都看不见，短暂的失明。几秒过后，冰原、海岸才又在眼前慢慢显影，甚至比刚才更清晰。 

但星空并没有重现，所有的星光都被这强光所淹没，仿佛整个宇宙都被强光融化了。

太阳氦闪爆发了。

在原本太阳的位置上出现了一个暗红色球体，它不可避免迈入小质量恒星演化的归宿——红巨星，它的体积慢慢膨胀，最后从这里看它，已达到了在地球轨道上看到的太阳大小，那么它的实际体积已大到越出火星轨道，而水星、火星和金星这三颗地球的伙伴行星这时已在上亿度的辐射中化为一缕轻烟。它已不是太阳，它不再发出光和热。[5]

岸上的十几万人呆住了，似乎同海面上全部死去的地球派，冻成了一片僵硬的岩石。 

而海面上5000多个地球派依旧稳稳的站着，如同五千多个无字碑，将海面变成一座碑林。

50亿年的壮丽生涯已成为飘逝的梦幻。[6]

地球少数派死去的第一天，太阳也死去了，荒芜的星球上却绽放了自刹车时代后久违的第一朵玫瑰。

13.

等到新联合政府上台，所有的荒唐都会被橡皮擦涂抹至烟消云散。

人们又会高高举起双手证明清白，谁也没有动手，只是时代作祟。 

 

 

-【End】-

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

我觉得写科幻真的很难，科幻不光是科学硬知识，我觉得它是对现世思维的一种挑战，需要跳出去构建一个在限定时间线内，由不同科技或事件在现世基础上引发出不同蝴蝶效应的交集，取交集作为未来世界的范畴。人的思维具有时空局限性，我们的思维都很难跳脱我们生活的年代，再聪明的中世纪人也跳脱不出地心说的圈，牛顿也不会晚年研究神学。这么一想，人真的越思考越觉得思考没意义。

科幻勾了的是另一个时代下的精神面貌和社会风俗，不光是有想象力支持，而且需要很多各种硬知识支撑剧情发展，科幻大框架一套下来，立刻就被局限住了，我写起来就特别干涩，像生锈的齿轮一样来回摩擦，细节相当碎片化。

我对写科幻的，真的都充满了瑞思拜。


End file.
